bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 507.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 3)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is a bit of violence, a couple of drugs mentioned, and some sad or scary scenes. *Type of story: Musical-fantasy film *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Pirruccello Home) (The train clatters on the railroad bridge as Nonny sits glumly on the chair and his grandparents sleep. After the train chugs away, Mr. Pirruccello arrives home.) Mr. Pirruccello: Right, all, that's the window fixed. I'd better be off now to see if there's any work out there for me. Sandy: You'll find something, I'm sure of it. Mr. Pirruccello: I hope so. How is he? Sandy: Not good. Mr. Langoustine: He hasn't asked for a story for a whole week. Martin: He's just sat in his chair. Dot: He won't even speak. (Mr. Pirruccello walks over to Nonny and takes the TV away.) Mr. Pirruccello: Right, I don't think we'll be needing this anymore, do you, Nonny? Stupid thing. There was never anything good on it anyway. I have got a better idea. (He gets out a telescope.) Mr. Pirruccello: Who needs a telly when you can have a tellyscope. Look what I found in the dump. All it needs is a bit of... brass. It's almost nearly perfect, (He looks through the telescope and pretends to be a pirate as he hands it in front of Nonny's eye.) Mr. Pirruccello: Ahem... Captain Pirruccello, there is pirates on the star of the town! Arrrr! (This has never cheered Nonny up, and Mr. Pirruccello sees the look on his face. He then looks at a hole in the roof.) Mr. Pirruccello: Or maybe, what if that hole in the roof, we'll see a shooting star, and we can make a wish on it. Nonny: Don't waste a wish on me. (He sighs.) Mr. Pirruccello: Oh, Nonny. (Mr. Pirruccello begins to sing.) Mr. Pirruccello (singing): If your mother were here, she would say "That one's mars." She would hang you the moon, and then she'd bottle the stars. She would say "Brush your teeth. Is that dirt behind your ear?" You'd be dreaming if your mother were here. (Mrs. Pirruccello walks in.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Evening, love. Mr. Pirruccello: Evening, love. Mrs. Pirruccello: How is he? Mr. Pirruccello: Not good. Maybe you could cheer him up? Mrs. Pirruccello: I'll see what I can do. Mr. Pirruccello: See you tomorrow. Mrs. Pirruccello: See you tomorrow. (Mr. Pirruccello leaves to go to work. Mrs. Pirruccello sees Nonny who is still asleep with the notebook in his hand.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Hey, Nonny, let's have another look at that notebook of yours. I want to see all your new inventions. (Nonny doesn't answer.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Nonny? (She looks and Nonny doesn't bother to open the notebook.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Oh, Nonny. (She starts to sing.) Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): If your father were here, you would not be in bed. You'd be acting out the stories from the books that you've read. He'd be walking the plank of Nonny Pirruccello buccaneer. You'd be sailing if your father were here. (Mr. Pirruccello walks in the house. They both sing.) Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): And if wishes were horses, we could gallop away. And if cabbages were watches, I would know the time all day. Ah, but all we can offer you are dreams in every size. So, close your eyes, Nonny Pirruccello, close your eyes. (Nonny falls asleep on the chair.) Mr. Pirruccello: Looks like he's asleep. Mrs. Pirruccello: Any luck? Mr. Pirruccello: Not today. It's getting colder tonight. Mrs. Pirruccello: Oh, we'll manage. Mr. Pirruccello: I'm glad he has you. Mrs. Pirruccello: I'm glad he has you. (They both smile at each other.) Mr. Pirruccello: See you tomorrow. Mrs. Pirruccello: See you tomorrow. (She puts her coat on and leaves the house. Mr. Pirruccello looks at Nonny sleeping and smiles. He wraps his blanket around him.) Mr. Pirruccello: We'll have to get you another blanket. (He looks out the window seeing Mrs. Pirruccello walking.) Mr. Pirruccello (singing): If your mother were here, she would banish the cold. (Scene: Front of Pirruccello Home) Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): And your dad brings the springtime when your mom's feelin' old. (Mr. Pirruccello opens the door and walks out with her.) Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): As we're watching you grow. Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): Inch by inch. Mr. Pirruccello (singing): By inch. Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): By year. Mr. Pirruccello (singing): I would thank her if your mother were here. (Mrs. Pirrucello walks away to work. Mr. Pirruccello waves to her and she waves back. Winter has come. Mr. Pirruccello, alone in the snow, sees a shooting star.) Mr. Pirruccello: Well, Nonny, if you won't make a wish, then I will. (He smiles at the night sky.) (Scene: Rubbish Dump) (The next day, Nonny looks for more stuff. He stops as Miss Jenny comes with her sweet stall.) Miss Jenny; Chocolate! Chocolate! Not one of your 5 a day! Get your Grouper chocolate here! (A lobster man, a crab woman, and a snail man come to the stall.) Lobster Man: Fudgy Wudgy for me! Crab Woman: Caramel Cream here! Snail Man: Toffee Nut Surprise for me! (As Nonny watches the people taking chocolate and leaving throwing the wrappers on the ground hungrily, a pilot lobster and director lobster come by. They seem to be a love couple.) Pilot: Darling, this isn't the Opera House. Director Lobster: That taxi driver took us to the wrong place, that crook. Pilot: But where on earth are we? Director Lobster: Darling, it's a dump. Pilot: A dump? That's so sweet! It's so shabby and dulling, darling! Miss Jenny: Chocolate! Very expensive chocolate! (The couple see Miss Jenny and her sweet stall.) Director Lobster: Oh, look! Chocolate! Let's buy some! Pilot: Boils of the deliciousness! Let's buy some! Director Lobster: Look here, 2 Caramel Fudge Delights please, and make it snappy. Miss Jenny: That will be... 9 pounds please! (The Director Lobster pays for the chocolate fudge delight bars and he and the Pilot both eat.) Pilot: Mmmm! I love chocolate on a cold day, don't you? The fudge gets so creamy and thick. I knows it's wicked, but I just can't resist. Director Lobster: We're going to be late for dinner, darling! (The Pilot looks at her watch which is nearly 5:00 p.m.) Pilot: Oh, good heavens! (She calls for a taxi and runs off.) Pilot: Taxi! Taxi! Director Lobster: Oh, darling, wait for me! (He runs after her and drops his money on the ground. As Nonny sees this, he gasps and picks it up.) Nonny: Excuse me, sir? Sir! Sir! Sir! (The Big Blue Fish is sitting by an old telephone box.) Big Blue Fish: What's the matter? Nonny: He dropped his money. (He shows it to the Big Blue Fish.) Big Blue Fish: A pound note. Nonny: I should give it back. (After he said that, Miss Jenny pushes her sweet stall walking away.) Miss Jenny: Chocolate! Only a pound! Nonny: Or I could... Big Blue Fish: You could, couldn't you? (The Big Blue Fish winks at Nonny smiling. He realized what he can do.) Miss Jenny: Grouper chocolate! (Nonny runs over to the sweet stall.) Nonny: Wait! (Miss Jenny stops.) Nonny: One Grouper Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight please. Miss Jenny: You finally come to your inheritance? (She takes the pound note and gives a Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight bar to Nonny.) Miss Jenny: Here you go! (She then pushes the sweet stall walking away out of the rubbish dump.) Miss Jenny: Chocolate! Nonny: I'm not going to eat it now. I'm going to take it home and share it. Big Blue Fish: Good idea. (Nonny sets off home, but he stops and comes back.) Nonny: Maybe I should just take one teeny look at it to check to see if it's okay. Big Blue Fish: Maybe you should. (Nonny opens the wrapper slowly and finds something inside.) Nonny: Oh! (The Big Blue Fish stands up looking amazed.) Big Blue Fish: What is it, Nonny? (Nonny gasps in amazement.) Nonny: My... oh my... my! Big Blue Fish: Found something? (There is something glowing gold inside the wrapper. Nonny slowly puts his hand inside and feels something. He takes it out slowly and there in his hand is a Golden Ticket. He gasps. The Big Blue Fish looks surprised.) Big Blue Fish: Ooh! (He then sighs.) Big Blue Fish: Some people have all the luck. (He walks away leaving the rubbish dump. Nonny is still surprised holding the Golden Ticket which is the sixth and final ticket.) (Scene: Street) (Nonny walks down the street still looking at his Golden Ticket. He begins to sing.) Nonny (singing): Grandpa Langoustine, how d'ja know that I'd be coming home today? With something good, something gold! Something special that I can hold! (Scene: Grouper Factory Gates) (Nonny stops by the big chocolate factory gates and looks up at Mr. Grouper's chocolate factory.) Nonny (singing): Mr. Grouper, how d'ja do? Tomorrow morning, I'll be seeing you! (He then runs home as fast as he could holding on tightly to his ticket.) (Scene: Front of the Pirruccello Home) (He runs to his home under the railroad bridge and opens the door.) (Scene: Pirruccello Home) (He bursts in and shuts the door feeling excited. The grandparents woke up with a start and Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello stop what they were doing and all stared directly at Nonny. He hides the Golden Ticket behind his back.) Mr. Langoustine: Nonny? Mr. Pirruccello: You're home early! Mrs. Pirruccello: What's the matter? Dot: He's as white as a sheet! Martin: He can't speak! Mr. Langoustine: What is it, Nonny? Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine... we won. (He gets the Golden Ticket out slowly from behind his back to show Grandpa Langoustine. He glanced at it for 10 seconds, and then he gasped at the sight of the Golden Ticket for 10 seconds too.) Mr. Langoustine: Nonny... (He begins to sing.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Get my unform from high upon the shelf, and dust off all the years since it's been worn. I admit for quite a while I haven't been me self. But spread the news! A new Langoustine has been born! (He throws the blanket off him as he shows his legs. Everyone gasps at this sight.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Though I haven't walked in years. Change my oil and check my gears. Give my hair a clip and whip my shaving cream. But don't, don't doncha pinch me, Nonny! I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream! (He puts his feet slowly on the floor.) Sandy: Langoustine! What are you doing? Mr. Langoustine: We are going to visit a chocolate factory. Martin: But, Langoustine, you can't walk! Mr. Langoustine: Walk? I could run a 4 minute mile. Just like I did in the '48 Olympics. (He grabs hold to the bedpost as he struggles to stand. Mr. Pirruccello quickly grabs his uniform shirt.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Sandy, get the thread and needle from the kit. I'm sure the moths have had a woolly chew. And you won't have to "alterate." Me trousers will still fit, 'cause I haven't et since I was 22. (He almost falls and Nonny and Mrs. Pirruccello grab hold to him quickly.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): While your mother starts to dress me, and your dad can iron and press me, press the pedal to the kettle for the steam! But don't, don't, doncha pinch me, Nonny! I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream! (Nonny and Mrs. Pirruccello help him up, and he stands up.) Sandy: It's a miracle. Martin: It's an accident waiting to happen. (Mr. Langoustine walks a few paces.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Oh, Nonny,if I'm sleepin', let my dreaming heart keep leapin', 'cause the cabbage-y days have gone without a trace. (He loses his balance, but Mr. Pirruccello gets out a pail for him to sit on.) All: Whoa! (Nonny and his parents put Mr. Langoustine's black uniform jacket on which has a lot of trophies on from the World War. He dances around as Mrs. Pirruccello grabs his bed.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): And if I never waken, what a trip I will have taken. You can bury me with a smile upon my face! Whoa! Nonny, get my dancing shoes from out the pullman trunk, and get ready for the bucket, buck, and wing. All: Langoustine! (He dances with Nonny with his arm around him.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Yes, I'm creaky and I'm olden, but your ticket, oh so golden, 's'got me floatin' like I'm boatin' down the stream. But don't, don't, doncha pinch me, Nonny! I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream! (He looks at Sandy. Martin, and Dot who are still in bed.) Mr. Langoustine: Come on, Sandy, Martin, Dot, get up, get out of bed! We're not going to take this lying down! (As he sits on the pail, Sandy starts to get up out of bed walking. She begins to sing.) Sandy (singing): Tell those bluebirds down in dover empty bucket days are over! (Martin gets out of bed too. Both Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello help him out. He walks a few paces too and begins to sing.) Martin (singing): We'll have no more cabbage suppers. Now I'll have to wear me uppers. (Mrs. Pirruccello begins to sing.) Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): While the whole world travels steerage. (Mr. Pirruccello begins to sing.) Mr. Pirruccello (singing): We'll be listed in Burke's peerage. (Dot begins to sing who is still in bed.) Dot (singing): Well, the first thing we should do is to down a pint or two! (She gets out of bed but she does a split on the floor. Mr. Langoustine, Nonny, Sandy, Martin, and Mr. Pirruccello walk together as Mrs. Pirruccello helps Dot up.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): From underneath me fallen arches, I'll lead military marches. Mr. Pirruccello (singing): With our luck we'll play the horses. Martin (singing): We can even get divorces! Mrs. Pirruccello (singing): We'll be royal! Nonny (singing): We'll be posh! Dot (singing): Does that mean I'll have to wash? Mr. Langoustine (singing): A little travelling music please. All (singing): I'm surprised we still have knees! (The door bursts open and the Mayor and a lot of camera people rush in to film Nonny and his family. The Mayor stands next to Nonny and his family.) Announcer: Mayor, where are you? Mayor: Announcer, I'm in a shack. Where unlikely urchin, Nonny Pirruccello, has won the very last Golden Ticket. Nonny, how do you feel? (Nonny dances around and the camera people pick him up and spin him around.) Nonny (singing): Oh, when the sun came out today, my life was still the same. I picked the same old rubbish after school. Then suddenly, a chocolate bar was calling out my name, and showing me the Grouper golden rule. I never flew a kite that flies! Never ever won a prize! Was always sick when they would pick the winning team. But don't, don't, doncha pinch your... All (singing): Nonny! Nonny (singing): I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream! (He runs to Mr. Pirruccello who lifts him up and hugs him. Mrs. Pirruccello hugs him too. The Mayor walks over to Mr. Langoustine and the other grandparents.) Mayor: Grandpa Langoustine, did you ever think your life would be like this? (Mr. Langoustine dances around with the other grandparents.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Well, I was always certain that my luck would never change. I lost the will to ever leave me bed. All (singing): Ever leave our bed! Mr. Langoustine (singing): All my 4 leaf clovers wilted and my rabbit's foot had mange. All (singing): Mange! Mr. Langoustine (singing): The genie in the bottle turned up dead. All (singing):: Quite dead! Grandparents (singing): Seemed like nobody could hear us. No parade would ever cheer us. Mr. Langoustine (singing): Ah, but Major Luck now plays our Pirruccello theme. All (singing): Ba ba ba ba! So don't, don't, doncha pinch me, Nonny! (Nonny rushes over to Mr. Langoustine and he picks him up all the way around.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): I don't wanna wake up from this golden dream! (spoken) Go on, Nonny! (All the Pirruccello family dance around the house together with their feet.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): With both me feet back on the floor, it's like the day we won the war, and the victory is all because of you! All (singing): So now, hip, hip, hip hooray for! Hip, hip, hip hooray for! Mr. Langoustine (singing): Hip, hip, hip hooray for... All (singing): Nonny! (Mr. Pirrucello lifts Nonny up and puts him on his shoulder as everyone gathers around him, including his family, the Mayor, and the camera people.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): You're the one who made our golden dreams come true! (Everyone dances the last time.) All (singing): Hip! Hip! (Everyone smiles, even Nonny the most still holding on to his Golden Ticket in the air.) (Scene: Grouper Factory Gates) (It was the big day. A large crowd is gathered but policemen are in front guarding the red carpet in front of the big factory gates. The camera crew are in front of the red carpet getting ready to take photos of the 6 Golden Ticket winners when they arrive. The Mayor is standing on the red carpet.) Mayor: Ladies and Gentlemen, the long wait is over! The big day has finally arrived! We're gathered to witness the arrival of the 6 ticket touring tops who won a trip to Chocolate Heaven. I'm coming in live on the red carpet. Announcer, where are you? (The Announcer walks in on the red carpet next to the Mayor.) Announcer: I'm right here next to you, Mayor! Yes, it's really me! I'm actually here right outside Tino Grouper's factory gates. And here comes the first child now. (A long pink limousine drives by stopping by the crowd. A chaffeur opens the door and Molly and Mr. Gentilella come out of it.) Mayor: That's right, Announcer. Arriving with her father in a long pink limousine, it's Molly Gentilella! (Molly leaps on the red carpet as she does her ballet dancing with Mr. Gentilella. The camera crew take photos of her and her father while calling for her name. He lifts her high up in the air and she jetes to the Mayor holding her Golden Ticket. Her pink hair has curls in and she wears a pink fur coat with her pink tutu and pointe shoes. She has a pink headband in too. Mr. Gentilella is carrying her pink handbag which is in the shape of a love heart.) Mayor: Molly, the whole world's watching. Is there anything you like to say? Molly: Mine, all mine! (As the Mayor talks, Molly and Mr. Gentilella stand in front of the gates to wait. Molly gives her Golden Ticket to Mr. Gentilella who places it in his front pocket on his shirt.) Mayor: And thrilled to win for the Grouper factory, that Molly Gentilella's ballet win for the prize. Announcer: Mayor, who are these coming now? Oh, God! The smell of meat! Mayor: That means just one thing, Announcer. It's the twins they're calling "The Bavarian Beefcakes," Goby and Deema Imani! (Goby and Deema walk with Mrs. Imani on the red carpet. They stand in front of the cameras and yodel as the camera crew take photos of them. They then walk over to the Mayor.) Mayor: Goby and Deema, what are your thoughts on this great day? (Goby and Deema both burp loudly in the microphone. Mrs. Imani laughs at them proudly. They then walk over and stand next to Molly and Mr. Gentilella to wait for the gates to open too. As they do that, Goby and Deema offer Molly their sausages, but she backs away feeling disgusted. Mr. Gentilella kindly declines to have them as he has his hand on Molly's shoulder.) Mayor: The Imani twins have both got guts, Announcer, that's for sure. But their guts won't last long for once. Announcer: Mayor, who's this one now? I can't make it out amongst the crowd. Mayor: Announcer, that's not a crowd. It's an assemblage, which means this girl must be... (Mr. Shaskan, Mrs. Shaskan, and the crew walk on the red carpet with Oona blowing a huge pink bubble holding it. The camera crew take photos of them as they walk along groovy style.) Crew (singing): The Double Bubble Duchess! That's her sticky claim to fame! She's always on the bubble! And so file it, Oona Shaskan's the name! Mayor: Oona, have you anything to say to your fans? (Oona gets out the pink bubble from her gum and holds it in her hand. Mr. Shaskan pops it.) Mr. Shaskan: Isn't she adorable? (They walk to join Molly, Goby, Deema, and their parents by the gates. Everyone starts to get down.) Announcer: Bullets out, Mayor! Quick, get back, get down! (Gil jumps up on the red carpet with Mrs. Gordon holding her handbag. He still has his blue spiky hair and is wearing an orange hoodie.) Mayor: They're not bullets, Announcer. They're beads. It's the jet and energetic, Gil Gordon! (Gil breakdances, backflips, and does cool moves while the camera crew take photos of him and Mrs. Gordon. They walk over to the Mayor.) Mayor: Gil, any comment? Mrs. Gordon: Gil, be nice now! Gil: Chocolate sucks! Grouper's computer security system sucks! TV rules! Game over! (He points a zip gun at the Mayor. He and his mother walk over to join Molly, Goby, Deema, Oona, and their parents by the gates.) Announcer: Mayor, that's 5 kids here. I have 6 on my list. Where's the other one? Mayor: Here he comes now, Announcer. It's Nonny Pirruccello. The boy who found the last Golden Ticket only yesterday. (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine walk on the red carpet. Nonny wears a blue bow tie on his shirt. The camera crew were calling out his name and taking photos of them. They walk over to the Mayor.) Mayor: Nonny, the world's watching. Is there anything you like to say? (Nonny starts to feel shy. Everyone watches for him waiting for him to speak.) Nonny: Erm... Mr. Langoustine: Go on, Nonny. Nonny: Erm... how'd you do? (The children and parents watch him akwardly.) Mayor: Is that all? Nonny: Sorry. (There was a pause for 3 seconds, then Nonny and Mr. Langoustine join the others by the gates.) Mayor: Well, there you have it. Nonny Pirruccello, he's come here with nothing but who's noticed? He'll leave it with his grandpa. Announcer: Poor dear, he's such a terrible thing. Wasn't it choc or charcoal or... Mayor: Shut it, Announcer. It's time. (The clock chimes 10:00. There is a big silence.) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the clock strikes. The hour has come. In the shadow of Grouper's factory we stand, but where is the man who built it? With our shadowy confection who has hidden his sugary candy bars for over 40 years. Where is he? The man they call... (The gates open. Everyone sings loudly out the name.) All (singing): Tino Grouper! Tino Grouper! (The door slowly opens. A shadowy silhouette walks in a puff of smoke wearing a top hat. He walks feebly. He begins to sing.) Silhouette (singing): Won't you help me please? I'm afraid that I might fall. For my eyes and knees have grown frail behind this wall. Let me come to you. Though it appears, I've lost my pep. But as the ancient relic read, in the Tao of Ching it's said. A "journey" of a thousand miles begins with just one step! (The silhouette starts to fall a bit and then gets back up. The silhouette reveals Mr. Grouper, wearing a big black top hat, purple overcoat, with a yellow top with a bow tie on. He sings some more.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Beyond this door's a factory, begat from just a bean. Beyond this door, surprises in store. But it must be believed to be seen! (The camera crew, the Mayor and Announcer, and the children and parents dance to the rhythm as he sings.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Beyond this door's invention, where mind meets with machine. Beyond these gates, astonishment waits. But it must be believed to be seen! (The camera crew, the Announcer, and the Mayor run to the right and dance to the steps. The children and parents run to the left and dance to the steps too.) Mr. Grouper (singing): No magic spells or potions. Forswear legerdemain. My kingdom's created from notions all swelling inside of my brain. Beyond this door's a banquet, of Grouper made cuisine. A lucky few will get to pass through. But it must be believed to be seen! (He whips his cane around as he dances around the people, children, and parents around the red carpet.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Beyond this door is music. Come dance betwixt and between. Beyond this waltz is a world without faults. But it must be believed to be seen! Beyond this door's a puzzle. You'll find out what I mean. Beyond this gate is the world I create. But it must be believed to be seen! (He runs up the stairs to the door of his factory, but stops and goes back outside looking at the people.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Despite the man seen at these doors. My childhood home was bland like yours. But I knew how to look to find. A world that wasn't colour-blind. Let's hope that you're a bit like me. As you walk through my factory. For in the end there's quite a prize. If you can see with more than eyes. (He goes back down the steps and whips his cane around.) Mr. Grouper (singing): Your life's about to change now! So don't get left behind! Do things appear quite strange now Imagine the wonders you'll find. Beyond this door is chocolate! So tasty, it's obscene! (Everyone grab their hands out to reach for the chocolates in the factory they could ever wish for in their minds. Mr. Grouper then runs in front of the gates which everyone follows.) Mr. Grouper (singing): So follow me for I guarantee! That this world I've conceived! And all I've achieved! But it must be believed! To be seen! (Everyone dances behind him for a while. After that, the parents hand Mr. Grouper the Golden Tickets. The crowd, camera crew, the Announcer, and the Mayor walk to the left hand side, as the children and parents all rush inside the factory through the door.) Mr. Grouper: Golden Ticket Winners! Imanis, Gordon, Shaskan, Gentilella! (He looks at the last Golden Ticket in his hand.) Mr. Grouper: Pirruccello! (He runs up the steps to the door. He walks straight ahead, but he stops and goes back to the door to face outside.) Mr. Grouper: Do come in. (He shuts the door.) End of Part 3. Recap After all the 4 Golden Tickets are found, Nonny feels sad about not hoping to find the last Golden Ticket. He was so sad that he has never even asked for a story all week. His parents cheer him up before they go to work in the day and the night. The next day, after school, Nonny looks for things to make perfect items out of rubbish when Miss Jenny comes with her sweet stall again. A posh love couple come and they buy Grouper bars. After realizing they're late for dinner, they run for a taxi. But the man had dropped his money which is a pound note. As Nonny was about to chase after him, the Big Blue Fish points out he can use it to buy a Grouper bar. He buys it for himself, but as he opened it, the sixth and final Golden Ticket was found inside. He quickly rushed home to show it to his family. As he did, Mr. Langoustine was so happy, he jumped out of bed and started dancing around. The other grandparents joined in too as he and his family danced around while the Mayor came to interview him about his ticket. The big day arrives the next day, and all the 6 Golden Ticket winners were here to wait for Mr. Grouper to open his factory. As the gates open at the exact hour, Mr. Grouper walks out with his steps and introduces everyone and his ticket winners his amazing factory. All the 6 winners with their parents rushed inside to see what's in store for them.Category:Stories